Caretaking
by Glimmer Girl
Summary: Qui-Gon fusses over his sick padawan. Slashy, romantic mushy 'fic.


Title: Caretaking  
  
Author: Glim  
  
Fandom: SW:TPM  
  
Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan  
  
Rating: G  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Category: Romance, Hurt/Comfort [of the extremely fluffy sort]  
  
Summary: Qui-Gon does some fussing over his sick padawan.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. On or off list to medea207 @ yahoo.com  
  
Archive: all list archives, yes; my page; others, please ask first  
  
Disclaimer: All of SW belongs to George.  
  
  
  
- Caretaking -  
  
  
  
Hand hovering above the door handle, Qui-Gon waited for the access panel to accept his key card and approve it. The room had a decent security system for a small cabin on an economy line cruiser, and the fact that he and Obi- Wan had been given a room on the ship was more than he had expected. Qui- Gon was not about to question the security measures taken by the Falernian government when they had both been good hosts to the visiting Senatorial envoys and had arranged for their passage back to Coruscant. When a series of bleeps signaled that door was ready to open, he stepped back a fraction and entered the cabin after the door slid open. Although small, the room was large enough to be a comfortable sleeping chamber for two people. Which meant that as Qui-Gon walked into the dimly lit room, he didn't have to worry about bumping his knees into the sleep couch. He frowned at the unexpected darkness, but instead of turning on a light, Qui-Gon let his eyes adjust to the low light and slid his cloak off. By the time he had removed it, he was used to the darkness. He folded his cloak over a chair, rested his saber on the seat and walked over to the bed.  
  
Asleep and fully clothed Obi-Wan lay on the bed. Snoring softly, he appeared to have been sleeping since Qui-Gon had dismissed him three hours ago. The few messages that Qui-Gon had to send to Coruscant before they arrived didn't require Obi-Wan's presence. As a result, he had sent his pale and tired looking padawan back to their room to rest. The frown crossed his face again as he realized that Obi-Wan had been resting for the past few hours. It wasn't typical of Obi-Wan to nap so long in the middle of the day, especially on missions, nor was he likely to keep his clothing on, right down to the boots. Qui-Gon sat down on the edge of the bed and gently parted Obi-Wan's cloak. He should have noticed that Obi-Wan wasn't feeling well before he sent his padawan back here to collapse into a much- needed sleep. He should definitely have noticed the slight congestion that was causing Obi-Wan to breathe a bit more deeply and loudly as he slept. Slipping his hands carefully around Obi-Wan's waist, Qui-Gon removed the belt. He leant forward and listened a little closer. Yes, slight congestion. Qui-Gon pressed a kiss to his padawan's forehead that lingered long enough to ascertain that while his skin was a bit warm, Obi-Wan wasn't ill enough to be running a temperature. With a sigh, Qui-Gon settled back to remove Obi-Wan's boots. What he had thought was mere fatigue had developed into something more.  
  
"You're back early?"  
  
Qui-Gon glanced up as he tugged one of Obi-Wan's boots off. His padawan sat up halfway, looked down at him through bleary eyes and scrubbed a hand over his forehead.  
  
"Hardly." One boot thunked to the floor, then the second one, and Qui-Gon slid back up the bed. "I've been gone for a few hours, love. You were sleeping the whole time."  
  
"M'tired." Obi-Wan mumbled. "Sorry, Master."  
  
"I know; it's all right. Let me take off your cloak, can you sit up for me?"  
  
"Mmm…" Struggling, Obi-Wan untangled the cloak from his limbs as Qui-Gon pulled it off of him. With a tired yawn, he slumped forward and rested his head on Qui-Gon's shoulder.  
  
"You can go back to sleep, Obi." Qui-Gon whispered into his hair and kissed the top of Obi-Wan's head. He wrapped his arms around his lover's warm body and brought Obi-Wan closer to him.  
  
An uncertain noise, muffled by his tunic, accompanied the shaking of Obi- Wan's head. He pressed his face closer to Qui-Gon, then pulled away. A quiet sniffle, followed by a hoarse cough, had Obi-Wan moving further away. "No, I'm up."  
  
"And still tired?"  
  
"I'll wake up, Master." Obi-Wan rubbed his forehead again, then leant it against his palm. Closing his eyes, he sniffled a few more times and let his breath out in a tired sigh. "Just give me a minute."  
  
Worry skirted over the edges of Qui-Gon's Force sense; the blink of discomfort he felt over the bond his shared with Obi-Wan was just like the one he felt earlier on the bridge. The one he had dismissed as weariness on his padawan's part. The one he would have recognized as illness if he had been paying more attention to the shields his lover had put up. Qui- Gon reached over to stroke Obi-Wan's back. Tracing light circles, he waited until Obi-Wan relaxed again and drew closer to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Obi, what's wrong?" He nudged Obi-Wan's shields carefully.  
  
"It's just a headache." Obi-Wan replied a little too peevishly. "You don't have to fuss over me."  
  
Qui-Gon quashed the vague feeling of frustration and kept his tone of voice even. Obi-Wan was tightening his shields as he became more awake. Every time he gently tried to get through to his lover, Qui-Gon met with a definite rebuff. "At least lie down for a bit longer, maybe your head will stop throbbing."  
  
"It's not –" The retort ended as Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan a knowing look. Obi- Wan responded with his own look of exasperation as Qui-Gon started to remove his sash and outer tunics. "No! I mean," he sniffled into one of his sleeves, "I'd rather not get undressed."  
  
"You'll rest easier if you put on a night shirt, love."  
  
"This is fine, Qui-Gon." Bringing his sleeve to his face again, Obi-Wan turned away from Qui-Gon and stifled a sneeze. A shiver ran through his frame before he turned back.  
  
"Bless you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Qui-Gon ignored the embarrassment with which Obi-Wan muttered his reply. Tired, cranky, and cold – his padawan was definitely coming down with something. If he could get Obi-Wan into a slightly better humor, getting him warmed up and asleep wouldn't be very difficult. Qui-Gon sighed and tentatively stroked the fine hair at Obi-Wan's temple. He was probably just tired and sick, and didn't feel like dealing with being tired or sick.  
  
"Let me take care of you, Obi-Wan." Waiting, just in case Obi-Wan twisted away from his touch, Qui-Gon slowly brushed the back of his hand over Obi- Wan's cheek. A few quiet moments passed. Obi-Wan leaned into his touch and coughed delicately. "A little more than a headache, hmm?"  
  
The look of defiance in Obi-Wan's eyes melted and he did pull away this time to sneeze again. Sniffling, he nodded. "It feels like just a cold, though. A touch of congestion and a sore throat."  
  
"Ah." Qui-Gon stroked his fingers through Obi-Wan's hair once more, then started to gently rub his neck. The muscles were too tight for his liking. "I think we should take care of that before if becomes more than just a cold."  
  
"I can perform a healing trance tonight."  
  
"Or you can rest now."  
  
"I just slept for a few hours." Obi-Wan muttered, annoyance in his words again. The effect, however, was diminished by the tired look in his eyes and the sound of his low sigh as Qui-Gon massaged his shoulders. "That feels nice, Master."  
  
"Your shoulders ache?" Obi-Wan nodded slowly. Qui-Gon felt his heart start to ache. Leaning closer to Obi-Wan, he kissed him softly on the ear. "How long have you been feeling ill? Please, Obi-Wan, tell me."  
  
He hesitated for a minute, then shyly let his shields down. "A few days, perhaps two or three."  
  
Qui-Gon rubbed his hands over Obi-Wan's shoulders, turning the movement into a hug. No matter how good Obi-Wan was at shielding – either as his padawan or lover – Qui-Gon ought to have noticed. His poor love, even if it was only a head cold, suffering for two or three days. Filling whatever space was left in their bond with warmth, he kissed Obi-Wan again. "I should have been taking care of you then. Not now."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "A runny nose and headache didn't seem to be of high importance. Not with you having to deal with state ceremonies, banquets and the conclusion of the mission."  
  
"You're always of high importance, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon nuzzled Obi-Wan's short hair. "Always." He looked down after hearing a soft, sniffly noise. "Even when you do that."  
  
"Sorry, my nose." Obi-Wan mumbled. "Do you have a handkerchief?"  
  
A smile formed on Qui-Gon's face as the warmth of their bond melted his guilt. Yes, he should have made sure Obi-Wan didn't catch anything more than a sniffle. But at least he could make up for it now. They had enough time before arriving on Coruscant for him to spend it coddling his lover. A healing trance would not hurt, but a few hours of warm cuddling sounded like a much greater comfort. Hugging Obi-Wan tighter, Qui-Gon brushed his lips over Obi-Wan's hair. "Of course. I'll go down to the med-station later and get you some tissues, too."  
  
"Thank you, Qui-Gon. But, later, right?" Obi-Wan extricated himself from the hug enough to start to search though the pouches on Qui-Gon's belt. His head rested on Qui-Gon's shoulder as one hand reached around Qui-Gon's waist. Shaking his head with a sniffle, Obi-Wan patted Qui-Gon before moving onto another pouch. "You don't have to go just yet?"  
  
"Only if there's anything you need right now. Would you like some tea, love? Something to warm you up inside?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up with a grin of triumph as he pulled the hankie out. He blew his nose softly, then peered out over the edge of the cloth. "I'd rather have some water from the fresher, if that means you don't have to leave me alone again."  
  
Leave me alone again. Of course. Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them to place his hand over Obi-Wan's. Squeezing it, he watched as Obi-Wan tried to get rid of his sniffles. "I'm sorry, but you looked so tired on the bridge. I just wanted you to get some rest."  
  
"Hate sleeping without you." Obi-Wan ducked his head. Another swipe of the handkerchief and he looked back up, nose a little pinkened.  
  
"Especially when you don't feel good?" Qui-Gon guessed. He didn't wait for Obi-Wan to answer, but smiled apologetically when his padawan rubbed his nose, sniffling again. "Especially when you don't feel good." Obi- Wan's skin felt warm and smooth when Qui-Gon touched his cheek, cupping it in his hand. It was still early, barely evening according to Coruscant Standard Time, but if him resting meant Obi-Wan would, too, then Qui-Gon was more than ready to spend a few more hours than needed in bed. "Are you ready to rest a bit more, now? If you change into your sleep clothes, I'll give you a back rub."  
  
Obi-Wan made a noise that sounded close enough to one of agreement for Qui- Gon to start helping Obi-Wan undress again. He drew Obi-Wan's sash off and slipped his hands under the first layer of tunics. Although it felt warm, the body beneath his hands trembled slightly with cold and suppressed coughs. Obi-Wan's voice was shaky as his eyes met Qui-Gon's questioning look.  
  
"I might need that drink soon." Overcome by another strong fit of coughing, Obi-Wan barely managed to gasp out the last word. "I'm all right," he croaked after recovering his breath, leaning closer as Qui-Gon massaged his chest through the thin under tunic he wore.  
  
"Shh, don't tire yourself out by talking. I'll get you some water, but are you sure you wouldn't prefer the tea? Your poor throat."  
  
"Don't fuss so, Master. Really, it's not that bad, just a touch of cold." Obi-Wan said hoarsely.  
  
"Am I fussing?" Stroking Obi-Wan's chest lightly with the back of his hand, Qui-Gon spoke quietly. "Sometimes I like fussing over you."  
  
"Sometimes I like being fussed over."  
  
"But?"  
  
Obi-Wan rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't want you to go out of your way. We aren't home and I'm not a little child. You don't have time to worry about me having a head cold."  
  
Qui-Gon let his breath out slowly and tried not to look either worried or annoyed. On a complicated or dangerous mission, he might not have time to look after a case of the sniffles. But here, on the ship back to Coruscant, they only had to worry about post-mission protocol. Obi-Wan knew that. And Obi-Wan should have realized that Qui-Gon had long since stopped thinking of him as a child. No matter how old his bondmate got, he would feel the need to take care of him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, don't start that again. I'm not going out of my way. I like taking care of you." He kissed Obi-Wan gently on the lips. "Like taking care of my love."  
  
"Qui…"  
  
"Shh, shh. I can either stay here and keep you warm and comfortable, or I can take another look at the ship's nav comp. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"You, here, with me."  
  
"Then let me be here, with you."  
  
"I do want you here…" Obi-Wan paused to cough into a closed fist. He sighed and shook his head as Qui-Gon started to rub his back. "I'm sick. I don't want you to get sick. And I don't want you to feel like you have to baby me because I've sneezed a few too many times."  
  
"I won't get sick." Pressing a finger to Obi-Wan's lips, Qui-Gon continued. "If I do, it'll be my own fault. I can't stay away from you," he leaned closer, slipped his finger away, and brought his mouth closer to Obi-Wan's, "baby."  
  
Obi-Wan gasped quietly and leaned nearer to kiss Qui-Gon. Soft, gentle, his lips just touched Qui-Gon's. Another shy kiss, followed by a firmer one, and Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Qui-Gon's neck. Qui-Gon brought Obi-Wan even closer to him, arms around Obi-Wan's waist. He stroked Obi- Wan's back as his hands burrowed under Obi-Wan's cloak. Even as he shivered slightly, Obi-Wan still felt so warm in Qui-Gon's arms, warm as he slipped his tongue between Qui-Gon's lips, warm as he sighed and rested against Qui-Gon. Nuzzling Qui-Gon's chest, Obi-Wan kissed him through layers of tunics after sniffling a few times.  
  
"Are you going to let me take care of all this now?" Qui-Gon tapped Obi- Wan on the nose. When Obi-Wan nodded, he gave into the surge of affection and pressed soft kisses to Obi-Wan's face. "Do you still want that water, Obi?"  
  
"Yes, please." Mumbling, Obi-Wan brushed his lips over Qui-Gon's cheek, then clumsily kissed him on the mouth as Qui-Gon rose from the bed. "Thank you."  
  
"My pleasure. Now, get ready for bed, I won't be a minute."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, took a sharp breath, and muffled a sneeze into his handkerchief. "Excuse me."  
  
"Change that to a 'get in bed while I'm gone.' I'll be back to warm you up." Repressing the urge to smile a bit too widely as Obi-Wan looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes, Qui-Gon shrugged off his cloak. The sound of Obi-Wan sneezing again followed him into the 'fresher. If it got much worse, he'd have to give Obi-Wan an antihistamine. For now it appeared that rest and some attention would suffice as treatment for Obi-Wan's cold. A lot of attention, Qui-Gon thought, and felt himself smile again. Obi- Wan was certainly ill enough to merit a day or two in bed, in Qui-Gon's arms, being coddled until he felt better or they arrived on Coruscant. Quickly he filled a tumbler with water and walked back into the bedchamber as Obi-Wan settled down. Qui-Gon stripped down to his undershorts, slid into bed, and waited until Obi-Wan finished with the water to start rubbing his back. Pressing his hands down gently on Obi-Wan's shoulders, Qui-Gon massaged slowly. He was still tense; no wonder his neck and shoulders ached so.  
  
"Are you warm enough?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He stretched the muscles in his neck with a tired yawn. "Could you do that a little more? Right there… oh, yes."  
  
"You like that? hmm?"  
  
"You're good at this. I love how your hands feel on me."  
  
The soft warmth of skin beneath his hands and the quiet words whispered by his lover made Qui-Gon reach his arms all the way around Obi-Wan. He held the hug for a minute. Obi-Wan's body moved against his, the slow, rhythmic movement of breathing. When Qui-Gon kissed the back of his neck lightly, he sighed with content. Qui-Gon loved that sound, even though it was threaded with the fatigue of illness. He kissed Obi-Wan again, nuzzling the fine hair at the nape of Obi-Wan's neck and continuing to move lips over Obi-Wan's skin. The taste of warmth and sleep remained on his lips as he rubbed his nose over the curve of Obi-Wan's ear.  
  
"I love the feel of your body beneath my hands." When he whispered, Obi- Wan shivered in his arms. Tightening the embrace, Qui-Gon kissed Obi-Wan tenderly on the ear. "Shh… I told you I'd keep you warm. How are you feeling, dear? All right?"  
  
Obi-Wan turned his head to look at Qui-Gon. He parted his lips slightly and leaned up to kiss Qui-Gon on the mouth. Eager, but without force, he pressed his lips to Qui-Gon's. The kiss ended quickly. Obi-Wan brushed his lips over Qui-Gon's again, softly. "You take good care of me."  
  
"Not fussing over you too much?"  
  
"Mmm… no, not too much."  
  
"And I don't baby you?" Qui-Gon smiled when Obi-Wan shook his head. He pulled Obi-Wan back into his arms until Obi-Wan's head rested on his shoulder. "Then rest, love, and I'll take care of you. As long as you both need and want me to."  
  
  
  
- finis - 


End file.
